


Speak Her Name Over My Grave

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Content
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Female Vampire, Love, Romance, Smut, XReader, femaleinsert, femalereader, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, readerx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: I think this was a request but I'm not sure.
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Vampire - Relationship
Kudos: 40
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Speak Her Name Over My Grave

The stars twinkle above and are ever glistening in the night sky. Sometimes, when looking to the heavens, it feels like they shine for you and only you.

It is sweet, this time of night when it is all dark and quiet. It has become your very favorite but for more than just those reasons. You creep into the hidden room of the mansion you dwell in and close the door shut. It is pitch black and even though monsters love the kind of scene, you know no fear. You know the beast that moves within the abyss and you love her endlessly.

“My Sweet.” You are captured and pulled close, your flowing nightdress being pulled above your soft things to be caressed. Your lips are captured in a kiss that is deepened ever slowly until you need breath. She pulls away to let you inhale and nibbles on your neck as her long fingers with talon-like nails dig into your flesh. You gasp softly as you turn into clay only to be molded to her liking. She dips between your legs and touches your mound with a delicate hold. “So bare for me, did you await all day?”

“Of course.” You stared into the dark as you held onto her. “Anything for you.” Your fingers wrapped in long, kinky curly hair to rest fingertips against her scalp.

She picked you up with a swift movement and kicked the secret door back open. It slammed against the outside wall with a force that could move mountains. She stepped into the hallway as moonlight blanketed her like an old friend. She is breathlessly beautiful and every time you see her again, you ache. Her amber eyes find you once more and smile, showing fangs so long your veins quiver. Her skin is a deep bronze and looks almost carved from marble with how flawless it is. She is without mark or blemish. A dark angel from a creation beyond your human limits. You reach up to caress her cheek and your love moves to kiss the palm of your hand.

“I hate being away from you, Jolene. I think on the days when I hadn’t met you yet and become so unhappy you are not within arms reach.”

The vampire marched forward, going through her home with a powerful stride. “You’re the one that wanted to continue to live a normal life. You could be asleep in the coffin too, you know?” She kicked open another heavy door with a big boot and soon after, plopped you firmly on a huge bed. She took one sharp nail and stuck it in the neck of the dress before slicing it all the way down into two pieces.

“You could have removed it carefully. “ You pouted.

“What’s the fun in that?” She disappeared in a flash and came back with her natural hair swept back to stay out of her way and in different clothes. “I like to buy you beautiful things and rip them off your sweet body so I can gaze upon such a beauty.” She pulled you towards the end of the bed and started kissing on your bed to leave no skin untouched. Your nipples turned hard and her mouth found them, sucking and pinching them. Pathetic noises pushed past your lips. You felt her fangs and knew she was getting hungry.

“Drink from me, my love. Just tonight, won’t you? I’ve watched everything I ate and drank for the last few days and should be in perfect condition.” You arched your back and presented yourself to her in what you hoped to be a seductive way.

“You’ve been planning this.” She hovered above you and ran her nails down the front of your body to between your legs, groping your mound. She slid two skilled fingers up and down your slit until she moved to lazily rub your clit.

You stumbled over your words. “Y-y-y-yes. For you?” You sighed softly as you fell into your pleasure with your head tilted back to enjoy it.

“Only if you wish. You know how I like to keep from feeding on you.”

“It’s been exactly a month!” Your hips raised off the bed to meet her increasing pace. In a second, she was at your throat and two clawless fingers were deep in your hole with a thumb on your clit. You never felt the bite but the high after was always the exciting part. You melted away to another dimension full of pleasure and ecstasy. It was only for a moment though as you were pulled back into the moment with her tongue against your throat and your whole body quaking. You cried out, singing her name like a gospel. You were cumming around her finger and clinging onto your big vampire for dear life.

She got up off the bed and left you to stand in front of you, unbuckling her pants. “I’ve got a treat for then, I guess since you’ve been so sweet to me.” You were pulled to the edge of the bed and had one of your legs pulled up and over her shoulder as a strap-on popped out of her pants.

You grabbed onto the bed sheets with one tight fist and moved your free leg so your hand could spread your hole open for her. “I’ll be your cum dumpster, master.”

She lubed the length up and pressed it against your lips, rubbing it against you before sliding it fully. You gasped softly before she grabbed a hold of your hips fully. There was a dangerous glint in her eye and you knew you were in for it. There could be no comparison to a vampires’ speed. You were full and rubbed in all the right places following a split second after, you were empty. Over and over, it could have been happening for eternity until you felt your insides getting painted. You were squealing in pleasure as the synthetic cum was dripping down between your legs and between your cheeks. She twisted you into a new position with your head down and ass up as she hammered you into the bed. You could hear the wood creaking into the bed frame.

A vibrator was pressed against your clit and you were seeing stars. Her name tumbled off your lips continuously as you were sent into a frenzy. Your cunt was spasming from all the stimulation. You were squirting in a heartbeat, more juices dripping out of your body as several more pumps went coating your womb. You pressed your face into the mattress and screamed in pleasure. She leaned over your body and paused for a moment, her fangs sinking into your neck for a second time. It was a jolt of adrenaline and aphrodisiacs once more that sent you cumming around her cock. She stuck her fingers in your mouth and drooled down your chin as Jolene pounded into your hole at a more human pace. You slurred your words and sucked on her fingers while she continued the vibration against your clit. You wiggled and squirmed beneath her, phasing in and out of consciousness.

Her fangs came out from your neck and sat up to give you a break as she moved you into a flat position. She played with the angle and gently slid the strap in and out of your hole. “You had enough yet?”

You moaned and groaned wiping saliva from your face. “You’ll have to do better than that.” You weakly replied.

Her laugh echoed on the floor as she brought a hand down on the fat of your ass for a loud smack. “You can count on that.”


End file.
